


In the Dark

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Japan Arc, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sleepless Oscar Wilde, nebulously, pre-coital cuddling too, set before hamid and azu come back, soft smut, theyre just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Oscar cant sleep alone, hasnt been able to since Damascus.So hes grateful when Zolf finally comes to bed so he can rest, but first...
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> look im not super happy with this but i wanted to go ahead and get it out here, otherwise it would have never left my wips folder.  
> i just think wilde deserves some softness, thats all.
> 
> you can find me at Phantomwinds on tumblr

Oscar rubbed tiredly at his eyes, it was going on half two in the morning and he still couldn’t sleep. 

Zolf had run him out of the office where he was hiding behind stacks of papers trying desperately to catch up with the mountain of work.

Zolf had said he wasn’t going to be much help to anyone if he didn’t sleep, but damn it he tried. He was tired as hell but it wasn’t coming to him; he had been laying in his room trying for the past three hours and nothing.

Just as Wilde was about to give up and get out of bed his door creaked open and a figure walked in with heavy steps.

Oscar sat up, the blankets fell around his waist exposing his bare chest to the room as he turned to look at his intruder.

“Ah, ‘was hoping you had fallen asleep.” Zolf grumbled as he made his way to the bed and sat heavily on the side of it.

“You know I don’t sleep well alone, Zolf.” Oscar leaned to rest his head on Zolf’s shoulder as the dwarf removed his legs for sleep.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to take that long on my patrol, you’re just lucky I ain’t climbing into bed soaking wet.” 

Oscar laughed at that,” You would be miserable.” He adjusted himself to where he could properly wrap his arms around the dwarf’s middle and hinder him in his efforts to get ready for bed.

Zolf patted a hand on Oscar’s arm,” Feeling cuddly tonight are we?” He laughed and turned his head to give a quick kiss to the side of Oscar’s head,” If you let me finish here we can lay down.”

Oscar grumbled but relented after a moment, falling back onto the bed to watch Zolf undress for bed.

Once he was suitably comfortable, Zolf twisted around to slide under the blankets, “ Better?” He murmured as slotted himself into Oscar’s side, an arm across the other man’s bare stomach. 

“ Better.” Oscar hummed contentedly as he turned onto his side facing Zolf and pulled him in for a slow lazy kiss. His free hand came up to cup Zolf’s cheek when he pulled back out of the kiss with a smile before pressing two more soft kisses to the other’s lips before the kisses turned slightly more hungry.

Zolf pulled back with an eyebrow raised,” That sort of night, is it?” He laughed quietly and shifted onto his side to prop himself up on an elbow with a soft smile for Oscar. He moved his free hand over to finger at Oscar’s waistband when Oscar wedged an elbow under himself to look up at Zolf,” You sure? You know I can handle myself.”

“And you know I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to. You just need to lie back and let me take care of you.” Zolf dragged rough fingers across Oscar’s soft belly, taking quiet pleasure in the way Oscar shivered at the touch.

Zolf made quick work of the loose tie on the sleep clothes that covered Oscar’s lap and worked them down his thighs, exposing his already hardening length to the cool air of the room.

Zolf ran his fingers up the underside of the cock, pulling a sharp inhale from Oscar, before gently wrapping his hand around Oscar’s cock and giving it a few slow strokes to bring it to fullness.

Zolf continued his gentle tugs and twists at the head while he leaned in close to Oscar’s ear and whispered quiet praise that could just barely be heard over the sound of his moans that sharpened at the gentle words.

“There we go, Oscar, just relax.” Zolf pressed a kiss against Oscar’s neck, his beard brushing loosely against the skin, as he stroked him to completion.

Oscar’s back bowed upward as his gut twisted with warmth and he gave a quiet cry as he came across Zolf’s hand and his own belly.

Zolf released Oscar’s length from his grip and settled more comfortably on his side; thumb rubbing soothing circles on Oscar’s chest as the man caught his breath.

Oscar smiled softly at Zolf them took just a moment to cast prestidigitation to clean the mess off.

Oscar lifted Zolf’s hand from his chest to his lips and pressed a kiss to the weather roughened skin and readjusted his clothing before he drew Zolf to his chest with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> want to join my RQG discord? [here](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA)


End file.
